Laki Olietta
|kanji=ラキ・オリエッタ |rōmaji=''Raki Orietta'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=18 (debut) 25 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Violet |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Wood-Make |manga debut=Chapter 54 Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 54 Page 114 Second Panel. |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ikumi Hayama |english voice=Apphia Yu |image gallery=yes }} Laki Olietta is a 25-year-old Mage of Fairy Tail who uses wood-based Magic, and can instantly reshape wood into a form of her choice. Appearance Laki is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her straight, bright lavender hair kept in a bowl cut-like style, with a fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right one remaining exposed. She was also shown sporting longer hair on other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead covered by a central fringe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 She has dark eyes, and a large, dark-coloured ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of glasses with oval lenses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Cover After the 7-years timeskip, the only noticeable change in her appearance is the hair, which is reminiscent of her previous long cut, but wavier, and has two long bangs framing her face and going down to her shoulders, and a triangular tuft covering her forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Her ribbon now marks the spot where Laki’s hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to her middle back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 20 Laki’s first outfit was composed of a light-coloured coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original colour on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-coloured boots with dark soles, and light gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist. As of year X791, Laki sports a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki’s waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality She likes glasses and wears them as well, and she has a dislike for perverts. Laki also has funny ways of expressing herself, for example she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours". She seems to have a slightly sadistic side, as she keeps a large amount of torture devices on her room in Fairy Hills. History In the "Welcome to Fairy Hills!! OVA", A younger version of Laki is shown to have lived at Fairy Hills from at least the age of 12. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc In the Anime, it was shown, along with other members of the FT, when they attacked the Phantom Lord to avenge Levy, Jet and Droy. Many of her attacks and spells aroused consternation among its opponents, which did not affect their performance. Later, when they defending guild building from destruction by Jose's Shades, she noticed that the Phantom MK II, which casts Abyss Break moves "Turtle-ish", which means slower. Due to her wood-based Magic, she helped a lot with the rebuilding of the Fairy Tail Guild after it was vandalized by the Phantom Lord Guild, but some of her proposals might seem a bit surprising (like a strange sculpture of few muscular men). Fighting Festival arc She cuts down her hair, which make other girl members of the guild jealous, thinking that she could have participated in Miss Fairy Contest. During the Fighting Festival, she is seen fighting some other female members of the guild and gets defeated by Mickey Chickentiger (in Manga) or Bickslow (along whit Nab Lasaro; in Anime). Daphne arc (Anime only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Laki along with the other members of Fairy Tail, arrive to combat the Dragonoid and stop it from crushing Erza Scarlet. Current Events-x791 Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Laki. While in the guild, Laki approaches Jet and Droy and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comment and tells him that he has been working out everyday but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what would Levy say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them, but the new master, Macao, tells them that they were unable to collect enough money for the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing this, everyone in the guild begin to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Magic and Abilities Wood1.JPG|The Dam of Shy Love Wood3.JPG|The Distance Between The Two Is Forever Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 (ウッドメイク) Ki no Zōkei Mahō (Uddo Meiku)): A form of Element Maker Magic that allows the user to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used as attack or defense. *'The Dam of Shy Love' (恥らう恋のダム Hajirau Koi no Damu): Laki causes multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground and strike her enemy(s). *'The Distance Between The Two Is Forever' (二人の距離はフォーエーバー ''Futari no Kyori wa Fooeebaa ''): Laki causes multiple giant hands and feet made of wood to shoot from the ground, wriggling and swaying to deal damage to enemies. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Laki Olietta vs. Unnamed Girls Trivia *Humorously enough, the names of her spells seem to reflect her odd personality and sayings. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Laki is the quality of the building. She wishes to be a carpenter in the future. She has a good relationship with Lucy and Levy. The hardest job she has ever taken, in her own words, is to do a photo shoot in swimsuit for the Sorcerer Magazine. "In swimsuit?! I'm never doing it again." * Other strange phrases of hers include: ** Calling something slow "Turtle-ish". * When fighting in Phantom Lord arc, her attack names were irritating to a degree that even the enemies Laki attacked expressed their confusion, which allowed her an easy victory. *As shown in the Fairy Tail OVA, she seems to be a girl that likes bondage and torture. This was later confirmed in a chapter cover References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help